


A day in Forever

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, hopefully?, more character will come in time, why nobody uses this verse for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: "It's hard to think society is right when his partner is this strong."Because there's never enough fluff, and A/B/O has a potential to become the fluffiest of them all if you let it. And put two soulmates like these two idiots together. Alternative title is "Eiji just want to cuddle but Oishi just has to worry about the world instead"





	A day in Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Me, reading another Omegaverse fic: "There's so much cuddling potential wasted here...Is that how people discover they're ace?"
> 
> So yes, here goes my pitiful attempt at fixing the situation. Thankfully, Eiji is fully content with just plotless cuddling (all six pages of it), even if Oishi is anxious, bless his soul.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Consider it late (but still on time in this timezone) White Day fic?

The first thing he felt after opening the door was the overwhelming smell of food being cooked.

The man in a black suit, with black hair slacked back sans two strands on the forehead, closed the door behind himself and marched straight to the kitchen on his right.

The redhead in front of the stove was humming to himself, stirring something in the pot, unaware of the new presence in the room. Or, at least pretending not to know- or so the blackhead hoped.

It would mean he won’t have to manhandle him back into bed.

He approached and looked over other’s arm, trying not to sigh in relief as redhead leaned back into him as soon as he was close enough. His arms came almost automatically to wrap around the waist in front of him, but just to make sure, he had to ask.

‘Can you be up now?’ redhead looked away from the pot to smirk at him with sparkling blue eyes and so goddamn inviting lips.

‘Got tired of waiting for somebody in bed, nya.’

‘Oh?’ He squeezed the waist and there were not even a flicker of pain. There was a playful squeak though. ‘So it’s my fault?’

‘Well, good question. Help me solve it?’

Those lips should be illegal.

‘Hmm, I got answer. Doesn’t matter cause you’re back. Welcome home, Oishi.’ redhead smirked at him, before turning the stove off and putting the lid on the dish.

‘I’m back, Eiji. You sure you’re okay?’

‘De-fi-ni-tely. It’s not like I have much more free given before they will start shoving all the work back on you, now that you’ve returned, and house-sitting is boooring.’ blue eyes looked back at him. ‘Plus, you need me, right?’

‘Always.’ was half automatized response by now, which didn’t made it any less sincere. Eiji hummed pleased and took out plates, which Oishi took from his hands, laying on the table in the dining area of the room.

‘Good. I like being needed. Feels warm.’

Oishi looked up alerted, but Eiji smiled at him-this time not a smirk- and continued.

‘I can’t exhaust you too much after all.’

‘Well I can survive it, it’s you after all.’ Oishi chuckled softly. ‘You’re adorable in any situation.’

‘Call me adorable once more and you’ll be picking sour plums from your tea.’ Eiji only half-jokingly threatened, picking said fruits’ container. Oishi placatingly raised his hands from where he was setting chopsticks next to the plates.

‘Alright, you’re the king in the kitchen.’

‘Good.’ the plums landed safely in the side dish, at the same time as kettle turned off with a soft click, raising its’ lid.

‘I still stay by you being-’ plum sidedish rose dangerously up. ‘-definitely not adorable, but also definitely my partner at any given time, so I’m going to deal with everything that comes our way, including last week. You sure you okay?’

‘You’re being a sap. There’s no way I’m okay.’ came from the direction of the back in blue oversized shirt. Wait-ah, yes, it was Oishi’s shirt.

He walked back into the kitchen part of the room and carefully tilted the lowered chin upwards. Eiji could always oppose him, but he didn’t and so, green eyes met shining blue.

‘But I am your sap, right?’ Oishi asked and was answered with a huff, as Eiji closed his eyes and oh, also the distance between their lips. Moments later, he pulled away.

‘Get the teapot, before water gets too cold.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Digging out the green tea with lemongrass Eiji poured small amount to the offered pot, carefully following it with water.

Two leaves stuck up on the surface.

‘Lucky!’

Oishi couldn’t help himself; the second kettle was back on its’ stand, he had his arms around redhead.

‘Oishiii, what’s it.’ There was a smirk in Eiji’s voice; __how__  he did it. He turned and Oishi could confirm, expression was on his face as well. ‘You’re usually not that affectionate.’

‘Sorry, can’t help it.’

‘I’m not complaining, stupid.’ Eiji nuzzled closer into his collarbone. ‘Quite opposite.’

‘I’m glad. It just- I hate it when you’re the one who has to suffer.’

‘That’s what being partners mean I hear. Caring about the other.’ Eiji pointed out, chin propped up on Oishi’s shoulder. ‘And now I’m fine. Thanks to certain sappy idiot, among few other things.’

Oishi felt a squeeze stronger compared to the others, and had to smile, ruby hair tickling his ear.

‘I’m glad to be of any help. At least now.’

‘Nyah, you’ve always been help.’ Eiji rubbed nose against Oishi’s cheek. ‘Just to different degrees. Now, dinner, before something gets too cold to be edible.’

‘Impossible. Your cooking? Inedible?’ Oishi hesitated before amending. ‘When you’re not cooking for Fuji?’

‘Hoi, you’re getting better at indirect compliments, but it still feels awkward when you try to make them snarky, so keep to the straightforward ones.’ Eiji grinned at him before pecking his nose and reaching out for the pot.

‘How did you know?’ in any other situation Oishi would be embarrassed to whine, but it was Eiji. The same Eiji who read his mind craving for the pork hot pot. Eiji’s smile widened to a grin.

‘We call that Telepathy among us, Omegas.’ he proudly announced and Oishi snorted. ‘Nope, kidding, you just talked in your sleep.’

‘Okay, I prefer the Telepathy version.’ Oishi admitted, Eiji setting the pot in the middle of the table with a laugh. He moved away slowly. ‘You sure you okay?’

‘That was at least third time you’ve asked this and therefore quota has been filled, Oishi.’ redhead looked at him with dangerous glint in his eyes and hands on his hips. Oishi stopped mid-shrug.

‘We call that Care among us, Alphas.’

‘Sounds as rare as our telepathy.’ Eiji jabbed, then loosened his stance. ‘Sorry.’

‘It’s true.’ Oishi sighed quietly. ‘Can Ihelp with rice?’

‘Sure.’ peace offering accepted even before the quarrel started. It was good to be known.

The rice prepared perfectly with a few smooches on the side just for a perfect seasoning set into the bowls (Oishi was stubborn about carrying both them and the tea; Eiji relented after Oishi decided he won’t be able to bring cups as well) and set on the table, the two finally sat down, table big enough to fit some more people if need arose, but small enough that is wasn’t an impenetrable barrier between them. Which meant, if Oishi reached over it, he could wipe the rice from the corner of Eiji’s mouth, had the need arose, and Eiji could pinch Oishi, if he spaced out with the slip of the pork on his chopsticks. Though he usually chose to steal the meat; it worked better.

‘I seriously don’t get why you do this every time.’ Eiji asked, watching with amusement Oishi’s possesive stance over the piece of pork he battled back from Eiji’s chopsticks’ clutches.

‘You don’t because you’re a good cook, so you won’t ever have to eat badly prepared meat. I, on the opposite, had this unfortunate experience and so I prefer to appreciate it.’

‘You’re way too eloquent for a talk about meat.’ Eiji said over mouthful of rice. Oishi shrugged.

‘It’s a good meat.’

‘I know.’ Eiji beamed at him proudly. Oishi found himself smiling back. He’s missed it.

Dinner continued with the familiar air of two people knowing each other too well to fill the air with the conversation-or maybe just hungry enough not to bother with it. Oishi knew for one that he was starving, his stomach finally uncurling after a day spent in a tight knot accepting only tea, and even then jerking back away at the unfamiliarity of the drink. In that aspect, Eiji was always dealing better with the aftermatches, though Oishi have been wondering how much of it comes from the embarrassment at the memory of Heat and his behavior during it. Not that there’s anything to be embarrassed of, just because the society cannot wrap their head around it being the casual biological phenomen depriving Omegas of literally nothing, maybe except of the free will on where to schedule  their vacation days.

‘You’re looking back.’ Eiji noted, bowl partially obscuring his face from Oishi’s view. ‘At dinner, too. Kinky.’

‘It’s not-’ Oishi choked. After downing the quickly offered cup, he continued. ‘You know it’s not that.’

‘Alternative is worse than kink.’ Eiji offered, avoiding his eyes. Oishi sighed, before forcing a smile.

‘Sorry, I won’t. It’s in the past now, after all?’

‘You finally got it right.’ Eiji groaned, making eye contact with him. ‘How long it’s going to take next time?’

‘Until you’re comfortable enough?’

‘I AM.’ Eiji stressed. His knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath. ‘Okay, maybe not completely, but it can’t be helped. I’ll get over it, and everything will be normal again.’

‘I think it already is normal though.’ Oishi carefully refilled their cups. ‘As long as you’re not hurting anywhere, in which case I can offer a massage to make it normal again.’

‘That’s sincere offer or just continuation of the kink-’ Eiji grinned catching Oishi’s unimpressed stare. ‘Okay, okay, I know it’s exhausting this part of you, too. I’m fine, but I appreciate the offer. I almost wish I didn’t so I could get one of those. Almost.’

‘I’m not that good at them, though.’ Oishi smiled. ‘And you can get one even when alright.’

Eiji blinked at him, before tilting his head with a smirk and a gleam that served as a warning in his eyes.

‘What it is, special service? You’re spoiling me today, Oishi?’

Oishi carefully chewed through the portion in his mouth, reading the warning pretty clearly. Well, Eiji’s suspicions were only partially true though, and he needed to convince him of that.

‘Consider it payback, for Telepathy’ he pointed at the table and warning disappeared as Eiji snorted. ‘Also I missed you? I keep forgetting how stressful this work is without you.’

There’s a soft ‘oh’ and Eiji rises from his chair a bit to pat Oishi’s forehead.

‘Of course it is, dummy.’ his eyes are soft, and his hand is warm but not unpleasantly so. Last of Oishi’s worries die down.

Eiji is fine now.

‘I missed you too.’ Eiji blinks, before falling back onto his chair, look on disbelief at what he has just said on his face. ‘I can’t believe it came out! Oishi, you manipulative jerk!’

‘Eiji, you honest romantic!’ Oishi smiled, ducking from a bit of mushroom thrown at him.

‘You’re rubbing off on me!’ Eiji complained, picking another missile.

‘No food wasting!’ Oishi remined sternly. ‘And no incapacitating your masseur!’

‘Not before massage.’ Eiji agreed, popping the mushroom into his mouth.

 _„I love him.”_ Oishi thought not for the first time.

*

And Eiji loved massages.

He stretched and literally purred like a cat, while Oishi put the oil back into the lowest part of their drawer. He looked content and relaxed and maybe Oishi should have proposed the massage long time ago, when he first discovered Eiji being a Finite Omega, because he haven’t seen him this comfortable in such short amount of time from the Heat subduing like, ever.

‘Good?’ he asks, returning to bed and sitting in the space Eiji has freed for him.

‘The best.’ redhead rubs his cheek against Oishi’s hand playfully, before catching it and rolling over, and Oishi, to avoid snapping his arm off, has no choice but to flop onto bed, arm over redhead’s stomach.

This was also something new; even if he was an Alpha Eiji trusted the most, it took over half a year of getting to know each other for them to risk spending Heat together, and even then, it was a tricky time. Afterwards, too, as they constantly tiptoed around the barrier of the touch that was comfortable for both of them but also not embarrassing Eiji. Being a Finite Omega with strong character was a hard combination, but the one world needed to see, Oishi thought, watching these content blue eyes from his position on redhead’s stomach.

‘Can I move?’ he asked and Eiji chuckled, releasing his hand and shifting so that Oishi could lay down. He did curl next to him as soon as he was in proper-in Eiji’s opinion- position, meaning no tickle fight for covers for today. Oishi could live without it, most definitely if this meant he gets to wrap his arm around his partner and stroke his hair, while Eiji just chilled next to him, enjoying attention.

Finite nature, meaning the rare perfect example of certain secondary gender with all the attributes assigned to it wasn’t something most people dealt with well. In Alpha’s case, a Finite without proper, strict upbringing would become too full of himself, naughty and loving the feel of power they had over others. When approaching the Omegas they treated them with posessive and borderline abusive intent.

The worst part was, society somehow normalized such behavior and encouraged Alphas to it, instead of condemning it. Maybe if Omegas weren’t treated like the second-rate human beings at the same time, the difference wouldn’t be so jarring.

Betas, the middle ground, and actually the biggest part of the society, were less powerful and influential than Alphas, on most parts. Finite Betas reflected the nature of the inbetween gender by regular sways of character between powerful and meek, controllable only to a certain degree, and still, lifting them within societal rankings to the level of lesser Alphas.

Omegas, and especially the ones with Finite nature, were pushed to the bottom of the ladder, even tough or maybe specificallly because of them being actually the rarest identified secondary gender. While, from biological point of view, it should be a blessing, the political machinations and social standing of Omegas made it much more a curse, breaking those born with the destiny of Finite as soon as they’d reach the stage where their body start showing signs of their secondary gender. Sometimes, even before it, as officials kept close eye on anyone with potential to become Omega, since their presence under control of government became useful tool for both controlling population and offering rewards to the most efficient and noble -Alpha- servants of the country. And if the reward included hurting the already broken Omega? Well, it could be forgiven, they reasoned.

Only it couldn’t.

Omegas were people and just like any human being, they had dreams and ambitions, and just because they would be purposefully broken by the reality and surrounding people didn’t mean it wasn’t truth. Especially when Omegas, and especialy Finites like Eiji, those who would bruise and crack but sooner die than give up and break, existed. Those out of the box units, maintaining some semblance of control over their bodies even in Heat, even when approached by dominating Alphas or horny Betas had natural upper hand of Finite over them, evening out their Omega-supposedly submissive- status, and when sharpened by stubborness and training, could even hide their actual secondary gender traits without help of medicines, able to trick even other genders’ Finites, making them much more different and yet so similar to other Omegas, or more accurately, what Omegas dreamed of being, before being broken into accepting their fate.

Oishi’s own Alpha instincts, honed into a Caretaker nature, weren’t particularly typical for Alpha gender percieved as bossy and overpowering, either. And yet, if everyone were trying this approach, there would be no need for Finite’s self-protection, or other Omegas forced acceptance of lower status.There were obvious biohistorical analisises that stated the Alpha and Omega evolution originally started because of the caring abilities of Alphas, and Omegas stronger resistance to physical pain, but, across the years, apparently, society decided to completely ignore said facts. But ignoring things like that would sooner or later lead to a catastrophe...

As much as ignoring a finger poking his cheek right now will. Oishi blinks, and breathes in. Eiji’s smell is subtle but definitely there, as is the huff.

‘Fi-na-lly.’ he says and Oishi notices he must look down and to the side-redhead located himself comfortably on his arm, sometime ago, as the numbness of the limb informs him. ‘I was wondering if you stress yourself into anxiety attack and I’ll have to give you CPR or something.’

‘That’s not treatment for anxiety attacks.’ Oishi tries not to feel embarrassed, but the heat on his face suggest he’s failed. Eiji snorts.

‘I’m not the doctor here. Besides-’ he leans up and Oishi almost instantly feels ants running up his arm-his blood circulation is much quicker than normally... ‘-it works on you, nya.’

When they separate, Oishi has regained enough mobility in both of his arms to drag Eiji onto himself.

‘That’s not CPR and you better not treat anybody else to that.’ he mock-threatened, Eiji’s smell now overwhelming. It didn’t cause any of them to regain much vigor, but it definitely made for a comfortable cuddling atmosphere. Eiji smirked, hiding his face into crook of Oishi’s neck, inhaling happily. Good thing we showered already, a part of Oishi’s brain not focused on being overwhelmed by overall Eijiness around him noted, I don’t think I could make myself move if there was fire in the building.

Eiji wasn’t either, which was a good thing. They felt the best when they were about to mold into one entire being. And just a few years ago, Oishi would laugh good naturedly at people talking about other halves...

Eiji wans’t his half, though, he was whole himself, and Oishi wouldn’t have it any other way.

‘Ne, Oishi.’ comes after few quiet moments of just enjoying rest, during which Oishi slowly started to drift off.

‘Hmm?’

‘I’m going back to work, tomorrow I think.’

Here goes his sleepiness. Oishi looks down and Eiji digs chin into his chest to look up at him. Don’t freak out, Oishi tells himself. He does anyway.

‘You still have time. You’re just a day after-’

‘Hoi, I know.’ Eiji interrupts, but doesn’t try to separate them, which means Oishi is still a bigger comfort than this topic is a discomfort to him.

‘Then why?’ Oishi demands, as heaviness on his chest stops being purely Eiji’s physical weight. There’s still so little of that, too, the ribs stopped looking like they were going to break his skin any moment just last winter...

Eiji butting their heads together is what brings him back to reality.

‘Owwie.’ Omega flops onto him, massaging his forehead. ‘Why you must always go off into panic so quickly?’

‘And why you use physical methods to drag me out of it?’

‘’Cause you stop listening other wise, nya!’ Eiji sits up, pining Oishi to the bed. ‘I’ve already saidit has nothing to do with whatever you do, but you probably haven’t heard, that, did you?’

He didn’t.

‘See?’ Eiji bops his nose.

‘Then why?’ Oishi asks, catching the finger milimeters from his face, and then catching rest of the hand. ‘I know I’ve said the work is stressful without you, but that’s not the reason to push yourself-’

‘Hoi, it is.’ Eiji disagreed, using his other hand to cover Oishi’s opening mouth. ‘But not the only one. I want to go back, since Fujiko’s still ahead of his and he might be trying to postpone it so that I have adaptive period after mine. That’s one. Two, I’m not a housewife material, I just like cooking, and I already did prepare us food till Sunday, so unless you want to eat frozen leftovers for the rest of the month and empty fridge by tomorrow, you’d better not oppose me getting something else to do.’ Eiji grinned at him, taking his hand away from Oishi’s mouth. ‘Third, I still can just sneak out and into Ann-chan’s bakery, since she still enjoys having one more set of helping hands, and then I’ll be working without your doctorly supervision, so. Chose lesser evil, Oishi.’

Oishi chooses to catch his other hand and turn them around, with Eiji landing on his back with a soft ‘nya’. Alpha did notice he didn’t look surprised by his movement.

‘You know I’m not obsessed with myself enough to feel bothered by you having life outside of my sight, that’s one.’ Oishi says, looking down. Eiji looks him straight into eye, unwavering, maybe even slightest bit challenging. ‘Two, I mind your food only when Fuji comes over. On that topic, I don’t think he would want you to force yourself, just as you don’t want him to force himself. Three, I really am just worried.’

Eiji makes no move to retaliate, so Oishi releases his wrists, and put one hand to Eiji’s cheek.

‘I really don’t want you to push yourself past the limit and then regret it.’

‘I know it, nya.’ Eiji reaches out to tug at the loose strand of his hair. ‘But then it’s logical for me to go where you can have an eye on me not to do that, right?’

‘I hate when you have a point like that.’

‘And I love that we have the king sized bed.’

‘Wha-Oi, Eiji!’

‘You didn’t expect that right?’ Eiji grinned down at him from their-yet again- reversed positions, and Oishi tried to look away from that blinding smile to confirm that, indeed, their rolling around caused them to move to the opposite end of the bed. When did that happen...

There’s a nuzzle to his cheek and when he looks back at Eiji, he understands, and smiles back.

‘You did get me.’ he confirmed. ‘As you would with anybody else trying to get you at work, wouldn’t you.’

‘Hoi, glad you understand.’ Eiji makes a point of making himself comfortable on Oishi again. ‘You’re stiff when stressed, you know?’

‘You say that all the time.’ Oishi answered half-mindedly. ‘So, why even ask me for permission? Wait, you actually didn’t.’

‘Nya, did not. But if I did, it would be because we’re partners and I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Oishi feels self-satisfaction oozing from Eiji. ‘But it’s unfair to use the Final Argument in stuff like this.’

‘Hoi, says who?’ Eiji looks up at him with a smirk. Oishis judges him for a moment, before digging his fingers into redhead’s sides. Eiji spasms.

‘I do.’

There goes going to bed without a tickle fight.

‘Oishi, that’s dirty!’ Eiji gasps between laughter, but Oishi can see that his defensive flailing already takes on more aggressive notes.

That much for going to sleep without tickle __WAR__.

*

Later, when they're finally settled under the covers, messy and out of breath, Oishi finally finds words he missed earlier in the day.

‘Can you promise you will rely on me tomorrow?’ he asks, Eiji’s hand entwined with his, laying limply between them.

Blue eyes focus on his.

‘That was the plan from the beginning, Oishi.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (Also, guess which Tenirabi Event Epilogue drove the second part of the fic :P)


End file.
